


The Gallery

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an artist who finally gathers the courage to hold an exhibit at a small, but well known gallery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve chewed the end of his pen nervously. Art was his true passion. It was what he spent his life doing. Everything in this gallery was his life work. Bar a few pieces. He had sold a few paintings over the years. However, this was his first one man show. This was the first time it had been just a collection of just his works. He had submitted pieces for events previously. Not that he had ever attended. He wasn’t a big name, he wasn’t the most well known. It was hard to self promote, but he did his best anyway.

He walked around the gallery once more, looking at all the pieces and making sure the title plates were the right ones for the correct artwork. He knew they were, but it stopped him from feeling so nervous.

Natasha, a close friend of his, walked over and touched his shoulder. “Stop worrying. Its annoying me.”

“My first exhibition opens in an hour. In one hour I will either have heaps of people show, or I will have nobody show. If nobody shows, I feel like I won’t be able to ever have another show.”

She rubbed his back. “Steve, tonight will be fine.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

She raised a brow. “That was the least convincing ‘yeah’ I have heard in my whole life. You should be so proud right now. You have been waiting for this moment for how long?”

He bit his lip. “I would say... almost fifteen years.”

“Exactly. You have worked so hard for this. You have to enjoy this. You will have so many people here you will be over-socialized and then you won’t want to have one simply because everyone will want to talk to you.”

He chuckled. “Thanks Nat.”

“You better have your inhaler.”

“I do.”

“And please don’t drink any of the champagne. It will react with your med-”

“I know. Thanks.”

“I was just reminding you.”

“I appreciate it.” He looked at the painting he was standing next to. It was one of his personal favorites. It wasn’t over detailed, it was a simple water color still life he had done for fun, but ended up falling in love with it. It was one of his older pieces that he still owned. It meant a lot to him simply because it was of items that his mother had owned, family heirlooms. It made him think of her every time he saw it, and hoped that she would be proud of him.

Natasha smiled warmly at him, something she only reserved for Steve and their mutual, but close friend Clint.

He smiled back.

“Well, now that you’re feeling better, the only thing you really have to worry about is having Tony Stark open the exhibit for you. I have no idea why you picked him.”

“Well, he offered.”

She shook her head. “Alarm bells rang in my head when you first told me.”

“Its okay, Pepper said she would proof read his speech.”

“Steve, you know what Tony gets like. His stupid fucking improvisation and his-”

“Nat, I have faith in him.”

She shook her head. “If you wanted a billionaire to open for you, he was the only one I would advise against.

Steve had met Tony at another gallery opening a few years prior. Steve had been invited by a friend from his art school who knew the artist personally as a plus one. Of course Tony had been there. Nothing like a little publicity. Steve was more surprised that Tony had known who he was, and spoken of his art. Before he knew it he had been commissioned for a painting. Natasha had said that Tony had only asked for one because Steve looked so sickly he was hoping to make money from the painting once he died, but Steve had a little bit more faith in Tony than Natasha, and was sure that Tony actually liked his work back then. Natasha just wasn’t the biggest fan of Tony. They did talk to each other civilly most of the time, so that was a plus.

“Speak of the devil” Natasha sighed.

Tony flashed her a grin. “Nat” he said, before looking at Steve. “Congrats on your own exhibition.”

“Thanks Tony” he smiled, shaking his hand. “And thank you for-”

“Please don’t thank me until after.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“What was that for Nat?” Tony asked, mock hurt in his voice.

“If you fuck this up-” she hissed, before Steve cut her off. 

“How about I show you through the exhibit real quick?” he asked Tony.

“Sure. Thanks Steve.”

 

...

 

“Okay, let’s hope this doesn’t fuck everything you worked hard for up” Natasha said as Tony took the stage. 

The turnout had been more impressive than Steve had thought possible, and with Natasha’s constant dismissive comments about Tony, he was now internally panicking. He felt his chest constrict.

“Your inhaler?” Nat said softly, a hint of worry in her voice.

Steve nodded and pulled it from his pocket, administering the puffs. He couldn’t take his eyes of Tony, suddenly fearing the worst.

“Good evening ladies and gents.”

Natasha bit her lip, standing still as she glowered at Tony.

“It really is an honor to be here, not only as an art enthusiast-”

“Liar” Natasha whispered. “Everyone knows Pepper chooses their art.”

Steve had to chuckle softly at the truth of her statement.

“-but as a friend of Steven Rogers, and a supporter of this gallery, and friend of the curator.”

Natasha looked at Steve. “Did you ask Tony to get this place for you?”

Steve shook his head. “I had no idea. But I mean, when you have that much money you know everyone, right?”

“True” she agreed.

“I am also proud to be here as the galleries newest sponsor. Miss. Pepper Potts and I have decided-”

“Of course its all about him.”

Steve elbowed her lightly.

“What?”

“Shh” he couldn't help but grin as he shushed her.

“Steven Rogers is, as I said, a friend of mine. These beautiful works of his tell many stories. Stories of his life; his childhood, his family and friends. Each piece a wonderful memory of a different time in his life.”

Steve was pleased when he looked up at Natasha who was finally smiling.

“To see this exhibition is to view life, not only from someone else’s perspective, but to live in it for a moment. The pieces in this exhibition are, above all things, beautiful. This is a wonderful exhibition which I am honored to open. Thank you.” He flashed his charming smile as he stepped down from the podium.

Natasha nodded. “Flowery, but nice.”

“See” Steve said. “I told you I had faith in him.”

“You are so lucky.”

Tony caught up with them. “How was that?”

“It would be nice if I didn’t miss some of it cause Nat kept interrupting” Steve joked.

Tony pouted at Natasha. “Not nice Nat.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to open this for me. I am the one who feels honored Tony.”

He smiled. “More than welcome Steve. Well, I will leave you to it. I spotted a server with champagne.”

Nat shook her head as Steve waved bye at Tony.

“Well, overall, that speech went well” he smiled.

She nodded. “I am glad. If he ruined it I would have-”

“Mr. Rogers?”

“What Nat? Why did you stop talking?”

“The guy behind you called your name.”

Steve sighed. “Couldn't hear him” he muttered and Nat nodded understandingly. He looked around at a young photographer. “Peter Parker with The Daily Bugle.”

“Hi there” he smiled politely.

“Just wanted to get a photo for the paper with your and Mr. Stark, would that be possible?”

Steve turned his ear towards the man. “Sorry, could you just speak up a little?”

“Sorry, I am just a little awestruck to be talking to you. I’m a bit of a fan you could say. I was hoping to get a picture with you and Mr. Stark for the paper, if that is possible.”

“Oh, thank you and it should be-”

“I will go and find him” said Natasha.

“Can I ask you a few questions while I have you here?” Peter asked.

“Of course.”

“Thank you. Firstly, congratulations. How does it feel to have achieved this?”

“Thank you. It feels amazing. I can’t quite believe that all of this has fallen into place like this.”

He smiled. “But you have had work displayed in other exhibitions, yes?”

“I have. But not for... a few years. Maybe two.”

“You have been really busy with getting all these paintings done over the years, do you feel that tonight was the big payoff?”

“Absolutely.”

“You called?” Tony asked, sauntering over.

“I swear he has already drank at least fifty percent of the alcohol for tonight” Natasha sighed, standing next to Peter as he took a few pictures of Tony and Steve together.

“I did not” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “Jeez, not nice of you to be saying things like that Nat. Anyway, I started drinking before I got here.”

She rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable. Do I have to call Pepper?” she asked, grabbing her phone.

“Lesson leaned” Tony replied. “Steve, it never ceases to amaze me how short you are.”

Steve sighed. “Thanks Tony, just what I wanted to hear.”

“Welcome.”

He chuckled. 

“Thank you for your time Mr. Stark” Peter said, looking a little bit more starstruck at seeing Tony so close. Steve took the second he had to sit down. All the stressing he had done and his bad health in general had left him feeling exhausted. He sighed, glad to be able to get off his feet for at least a few minutes. “Why do these things have to always start so late?” he asked himself.

Natasha walked over. “You feeling okay?”

“I am exhausted.”

She nodded, sitting next to him. “Everyone is having a great time” she smiled. “I am sure you will make a few sales the way people are talking.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “You know I like to listen out” she chuckled.

“You do that well too.”

She smiled. “Thank you. By the way, I forgot to tell you, Clint was going to come in but couldn’t. Last minute work commitments.”

“Understandable. I gathered he must have been busy when you showed up without him.”

“Steve, you look awful. And not like you should have spruced up a little more, more like you really need to get some sleep.”

“I know.”

“No one will be angry with you if you leave now.”

“Just half an hour, then I will go.”

She nodded. “Okay. But if you need to go, I have this under control.”

He smiled. “I know you do.”

“Mr. Rogers?”

The two of them looked up at the man with neatly trimmed, short, brown hair.

“That’s me” Steve said in his tired state.

Natasha bit her lip to stop an unsightly chuckle from escaping. “What was that?” Steve only just heard her muttering to herself.

The man smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you. You too” Steve replied, shaking the mans outstretched hand.

Nat shook her head and turned away to cough (laugh at Steve) politely. 

The man frowned. “Thanks?” he asked, looking confused.

“I have to apologize, I am feeling really, really tired” Steve admitted.

“Oh... I hope I’m not bothering you-”

“Not at all. Besides the journalist and my friends I haven’t really talked to anyone” he realized as he spoke.

The man smiled. “Thank you for your time then. I appreciate it. I saw one of your works... to be honest, I can’t really remember where, but... I just thought your work was... nice... sorry, I’m not really... I don’t know much about art” he admitted, looking sheepish. “But it was just after I saw that painting and I just happened upon a... I think it was in a magazine? I mean, I don’t know... I think it was...”

Natasha pulled a bit of a ‘what the hell’ face at Steve, but Steve could hardly look away from the man who was rambling to him. 

“It was in one of those ‘what’s happening locally’ ones and I saw one of your paintings in it and there was a picture of you and there was information about tonight... and I just wanted to say that...”

Natasha was now staring at the guy as if he had grown a second head. Steve had never seen her look so confused in his life. His attention was drawn back to the man very quickly when he started talking again. 

“... I am so glad that I was able to come here tonight to meet you.”

Steve was listening, of course, but at the same time he couldn’t help but be distracted because this human was just so beautiful. 

Wait, did he just say he was glad to meet him? Steve Rogers? Impossible. He looked at Nat who winked at him before looking back at the man. “Well, I am... I am flattered. Thank you” Steve smiled politely. He was legitimately complimented. Not many people said that they were actually pleased to meet him. 

The man smiled, a light pink dusted across his cheeks, grin still firmly in place. “I just wanted to know why you didn’t open with a speech of your own?”

Steve chuckled. “Artists don’t open their own shows. If they do, there is a high chance they’re drunk.”

The man chuckled. “So, Mr. Rogers-”

Steve grinned. “Steve, please don’t feel you have to be so formal with me.”

Natasha raised a brow. 

“What?” he asked her.

“That is a big smile Steve” she smiled knowingly.

Steve felt his face light up. He looked back at the brunette. “I just... didn’t catch your name.”

“James. Call me Bucky.”

“Well, now I can say its a pleasure to meet you” Steve smiled, a sudden burst of confidence overtaking him. He stood up and shook Bucky’s hand properly.

Bucky grinned. “To be honest I don’t think I have ever been so excited to meet anyone well known.”

“Well known?”

Steve looked at Tony. Oh no.

“Steve isn’t that well known” Tony chuckled. “Hey Nat.”

She sighed. “Fuck off Tony.”

He looked back at Steve. “Well, I must say, this is great. You should hear all these art types. They really like your stuff. Don’t get me wrong, I love it too, but these people are like... really into it. Don’t you think that’s weird?” he asked.

“I guess they wouldn’t go to an art gallery if they didn’t want to talk about art” said Bucky, looking at Tony like he was a rude, obnoxious prick.

Natasha sighed and grabbed her phone. “Its obvious someone has had too much to drink.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s damn fine champagne. Anyway, I’m not drunk. Just excited.”

Bucky looked perpetually confused by Tony’s behavior. “Is he always like this?” he asked Steve.

“No-”

“Yes” said Nat. “Oh, hi Pepper. Tony is being a drunk. ... Yep. ... Thank you. ... See you soon. ... Bye.” she looked at Tony. “You better be on your best behavior for the next ten minutes.”

“You called Pepper?” he asked exasperated. “Why?”

“You’re annoying me and ruining the subtle romance that was blossoming” she said. Deep down she was moved by Bucky and Steve’s impending awkward relationship in a mysterious way. Not that they had to know.

Steve yawned. “I am going to head off” he said to Natasha.

She nodded. “I think you have the right idea. You get a good nights sleep.”

He nodded. “I will. Promise.”

She smiled. “Good. Good. Are you right for a lift?”

“I will take a cab-”

“Get a lift with Pepper.” 

Tony nodded. “We’ll drop you back.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Natasha rubbed his back. “Will you be okay?”

“Yeah. A bit of rest will do me wonders.” He looked at Bucky. “It’s been wonderful meeting you. I mean... I really enjoyed talking to you.”

“Likewise” Bucky smiled. “I would-”

“Tony, you haven’t been causing trouble have you?” Pepper asked, rushing over to check that he was okay.

“’m fine. Natasha’s fault. Also we are dropping Steve home.”

She nodded. She looked at Steve. “Congratulations. You had an incredible turnout.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled. “Welcome. Well, I have to get this drunk in the car, do you have everything?”

Steve nodded, double checking his inhaler was in his back pocket. “I’m good to go.”

“Good, let’s go.”

Steve looked at Bucky one last time. “Thank you” he said, giving Bucky the most genuine smile he had probably ever smiled. He followed Pepper and Tony to the car, taking the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting home and into bed had been a bit of a blur. He guessed he had gotten help from Pepper. She was incredible. He made a mental note to thank her later. He made his way to the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He counted out his medication and took the pills one at a time.

He rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone. Pepper must have put that on charge for him too. He turned it on and stared at the barrage of messages he had. He swallowed and opened the messages from Natasha.

Natasha: Steve, the night has been a huge success

He smiled. That was good to know. He scrolled to read the other messages.

Natasha: Three of your paintings that were for sale have been sold. Congrats! I told them they could pick them up at the end of the exhibition.

He felt his eyebrows threaten to meet his hairline. Three of his paintings? That was incredible. After all, he understood that art was subjective, and just because you liked something, didn’t mean that you really loved it or would want to look at it everyday. He had seen hundreds of pieces of art he enjoyed because they made him feel something, or made him reminisce on a different time, but did that mean he would have bought them if he had the money? No. Not at all. So he was grateful that people had thought that highly of his art.

He scrolled down. It was a picture of her and Bucky. He looked at Bucky’s face. There was something so perfect about his face. He wished he knew a little more about him. He had been so warm and genuine. He had never had anyone show that much interest in him. Ever. Unless they felt sorry for him. Even then they never wanted to spend too much time with him.

Well, he could easily be mistaking Bucky’s charm for flirting. The man just happened to like his art. Nothing more.

He scrolled down to her last message. 

Natasha: I gave James (was it James? I can’t remember his name) your phone number. Don’t worry, I got his for you too. I also tested it to make sure it wasn’t a fake. He might be scared of me now. 

Steve shook his head. Trust Nat to terrify the poor guy. He got out of her messages and opened the one with Tony’s name on it.

Tony: Congrats again Steve, your exhibit was amazing. Pepper let me know this morning that you sold some pieces. Good work. By the way I wasn’t drunk. And I am definitely not hungover right now. 

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Dammit Tony. He looked at the messages from Pepper.

Pepper: I hope you’re feeling refreshed this morning! You were exhausted last night. Congratulations on the success of your exhibition and on the sale of a few pieces! I am very proud of you right now. Take it easy today! Love Pepper. X

He quickly sent back a message. 

Steve: Thank you for bringing me home last night, taking care of me, and your support for everything I have done. I appreciate it. Thank you! x

It didn’t take long for Pepper to reply. 

Pepper: You’re welcome! Hope you’re feeling better this morning!

Steve: I am, thank you!

He looked at the last message and frowned. It was a number whose name he didn’t have. His stomach did a somersault when he realized that there was a high chance that this was Bucky’s number! He pressed on the message.

Unknown: Hey doll, hope you’re feeling better this morning! It was an absolute pleasure to meet you, and if you have time I would love to catch up with you. Only if you want to of course. Also thank your friend for giving me your number. She is great. Bucky.

Steve felt his heart beating rapidly. He put it down to palpitations and sat down, taking a few deep breaths. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was sure he was tomato red right now, but it was an exciting feeling. He quickly added Bucky’s name to his list of contacts. He had to message Bucky back.

Steve: Hi Bucky, I’m feeling much better this morning. Thank you.

He paused. What could he write without sounding desperate? He spoke to this guy for like, ten minutes, that didn’t mean anything.

But then why would he call him ‘doll’ if he wasn’t at least a little interested?

He bit his lip. He went to finish the message but hit the send by accident. He couldn’t believe it. Now he had to be that weirdo who sent a bunch of messages that could have easily been one.

Steve: Sorry about that. I would love to catch up with you too. I will have to thank Nat too.

He sent the message, trying not to cringe at how lame he was. Then again, he was very much awkward in real life, so now Bucky wouldn’t have to find out that he was totally disappointing no matter what he did.

His phone vibrated. He looked down and saw Natasha has sent another message.

Natasha: Hope you’re feeling better this morning. Did James (still not 100% sure if that was his name) message you? He better!

Steve bit his lip. She would find out whether he told her or not.

Steve: Hi Nat, feeling a lot better. Thank you. He did message me. Says you’re great.

Natasha: I’m so glad. He better think that.

Steve chuckled. He set the phone down. He really had to eat or those meds would be his worst enemy. He cooked toast, eating it plain. He didn’t think he would be able to stomach much else. He sat back down, this time on the lounge. He definitely needed a day to rest. He set the phone down on the coffee table and turned on the TV, although he didn’t really pay much attention to it. He jumped a little when his phone vibrated. He was sure it would be Natasha checking up on him again. She could get like that if something happened to him.

He leaned over and picked up the phone. 

Bucky: I am so relieved to hear you’re feeling better. I am also really glad you would like to catch up. I would love to get to know you better.

Steve smiled, heart fluttery again. He was sure it was just from excitement and nerves rather than palpitations. He wanted to write back something nice, but he didn’t want to sound like a creep. How did Bucky manage to sound like such a gentleman?

He almost chuckled at himself. Why was he suddenly thinking like this? He just had to take a chance.

Steve: Come over to my place for dinner sometime. There is a 99% chance of me being home on any given day, so feel free to let me know what suits.

Lame. He was so bad at this. He just wanted to climb back into his bed and hide from his awkwardness.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to respond. 

Bucky: I can definitely do tomorrow night. I finish work around 6pm.

Steve suddenly felt strangely nervous. Should they meet somewhere public? He didn’t think it was particularly applicable to his situation, and also his medications were at his house. He would rather Bucky come over in case anything happened where he needed to take them rather than cart them all with him.

Steve sent him his address. “Please be a decent person” he sighed.

 

...

 

He really wanted to punch himself for his hobby. Job. Career. Whatever. Natasha also shouldn’t have sent that picture through of Bucky, because of course he had to paint him. Bucky was designed to look good no matter what. He was beautiful in real life, he looked like a model in that photo Natasha sent him, and he was starting to look alive on the canvas he was currently working on.

He stepped back and looked at it, smiling. “Dammit Nat” he mumbled.

He knew she would be either be making fun of him over this, or laughing like an idiot right now. He took a photo of the picture, and typed WIP and sent it to her. It didn’t take long to get a response.

Natasha: Wow, didn’t take you long to start painting him. Don’t be angry, but I am laughing at you right now.

He had to smile. Of course she laughed. He was pretty desperate.

Steve: Its bad, I know. But Nat, he is gorgeous.

Natasha: Well, you will be stoked to know that he likes you too.

Steve read the message about four times. Bucky actually liked him? He had told Natasha that?

Natasha: Anyway, did you plan a day to catch up? I mean, I am expecting you guys to start dating within the next week.

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. 

Steve: I invited him over.

Natasha: Wait, to your place?

Steve: For me its easier than carting medication around with me. I just thought if something happened I have everything here.

Natasha: Okay. If you need me, call me, okay?

Steve: You know that I would.

He looked back at the painting and bit his lip. It was getting there slowly. It didn’t feel rushed, but it did feel like he could add something that made it feel more alive. There was something that felt like it was... too perfect. Bucky was too perfect. He sighed. He was in way too deep.

 

...

 

Although the knock on the door was soft. It was still enough to startle Steve. He set the brush back in the turps and walked through the living room to the front door. He opened the door. “Hi” he said breathlessly. Bucky looked incredible. Okay, he was just wearing his work uniform, but damn did he look fine.

“Hey” Bucky smiled.

“Um... come in. You’re earlier than... um...” he felt his face heat up. “I mean, its five-”

He stepped inside the apartment, looking around the living room. “Sorry, I should have let you know that I finished work early today. I was just... I was excited to see you” he admitted, looking at Steve.

“No, I mean, I don’t mind. I just... I didn’t get time to wash up before you got here.”

Bucky shrugged. “No, its fine. I mean, you look fine.”

Steve looked down at his old paint splattered shirt and too big jeans. “Um... thanks.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“My art clothes aren’t my most attractive clothes” he chuckled. “Um, do you mind if I just take a quick shower?”

“No, not at all.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“No worries.”

“Feel free to watch TV. Um... I have some music-”

Bucky smiled. “Thanks Steve.”

Steve nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He bit his lip and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

Steve: Nat, help me, he is here early and I don’t know what to do.

He took the paint stained shirt off and hung it on the hook behind the door when his phone vibrated.

Natasha: Don’t you dare chicken out now! You compose yourself, and then you go out and you be your usual awkwardly charming self, cook him a nice meal or order in takeout and you ask him out again at the end of the night and kiss his cheek. 

He was sure his face was red. He would still follow Natasha’s advice. She knew what she was talking about. He undid his belt and stepped into the shower, scrubbing paint off his hands and wrists. He didn’t want to make Bucky wait for too long, so he washed quickly, turning off the taps and stepped out onto the bath mat.

He sighed when he realized that his towel wasn’t in the bathroom. He bit his lip. Well, the best he could do was to ask Bucky to grab one for him. He opened the door and peered out. “Um... Bucky?” He couldn't see Bucky anywhere. “Bucky?!”

“Steve, you okay?”

“Um, yeah, good. Could you grab me a towel from the cupboard over there?”

“Of course. Got caught out?”

“Yeah. Didn’t even realize.” It was actually really embarrassing. This wasn’t how he wanted this evening to go.

Bucky walked over with a towel and passed it to him.

“Thanks. I really appreciate that.”

“No worries” he smiled, stepping back. “I’ll uh...” he pointed to the lounge.

“Thanks” Steve said.

Bucky nodded rather sheepishly and walked back over, sitting down.

Steve dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, making his way to his wardrobe, quickly changing.

“You are really talented Steve.”

“Um, pardon?”

“Your art. Its incredible.”

Steve frowned. He slipped on his slippers and walked over. “Oh...”

Bucky looked over from the painting. The painting Steve had been finishing up. The painting of Bucky. 

The first thing Steve wanted to do was to deny it. It was too late for that. The second thing that popped up in his mind was to laugh and shrug it off. Which he couldn’t do.

Bucky looked at him. “I’m guessing I wasn’t meant to see this yet... Ever?”

Steve shrugged and let out a nervous laugh. “It doesn’t matter.”

“That was me... from the other night.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Nat sent me the picture of the two of you.”

“I am... I don’t know how to say it, but... I am not only surprised, but... I feel honored that you’d paint me.”

Steve felt his face catch fire. If he wasn’t bright red right now something was wrong. “I just... I thought you looked...” he shook his head. “You looked like a model. You look like a model.”

Bucky smiled. “Thank you.”

“And I just wanted to paint you. I don’t know why.” He sighed. “Well, I do. I think its cause you’re really beautiful.”

Bucky pulled him into a hug. “You’re so precious.”

Steve just accepted the hug, his arms pinned to his side by Bucky’s strong arms. He felt Bucky kiss the top of his head. He smiled and leaned against Bucky’s broad chest. “Will... will you date me?”

“Hoped this would happen.”

Steve looked up at Bucky’s smiling face and he couldn't help but smile back. He had no idea what to say. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot. “I’ll start on dinner. Because that was the least romantic thing I could think of saying.”

“How about I help?” Bucky suggested.

“Oh-”

“I’m not too bad at cooking.”

“Okay.”

 

...

 

“Tonight has been great” Bucky smiled. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Anytime.”

“I will have to invite you over next time. You can meet my family.”

Steve smiled. “I’d like that.”

Bucky leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you next time.”

Steve grabbed his hand. “Um... its late... did you want to maybe stay the night?”

Bucky smiled. “Sure. If it isn’t a hassle.”

“Not at all” Steve smiled.


End file.
